bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Cardes (character)
Cardes the Malevolent is one of the Four Fallen Gods who rules over the Palmyna Archipelago and is one of the main antagonists in the Grand Gaia storyline arc. He is also the major antagonist of the Four Heroes of Palmyna Grand Quest. History Cardes was originally a deity of truth and governance, and was worshiped with particular fervor by magicians. Before the plan to eradicate the humanity was conceived, Cardes had a disciple, who was exiled to Ishgria after she refused Cardes' order to use her power in a special ritual which required numerous sacrifices, along with Zebra's false accusations. Before the Great War, a member of Divine Ten disappeared after Karna Masta announced His plan to eradicate the humanity. Soon after, Cardes watched closely as one of Kulyuk's disciple fought Maxwell in order to meet the Holy Emperor Karna Masta, to get the truth about her master's disappearance. Cardes then mocked Layla by questioning Kulyuk's innocence. This enraged Layla greatly and she attacked Cardes with all her might, only to be defeated by Cardes. During the Great War, Cardes discovered a certain god's plotting during the great war between humanity and the gods. However, before He could speak to other gods, He was sealed inside a monster, and forced to descend into Palmyna, where he went on a rampage there. To put an end of Him, The First Princess of Palmyna, Edea, along with Professor Lorand, the archer Loch and the priest Dean, stormed inside the castle. He was able to fend off the heroes with his powerful attacks, until Loch's powerful arrow attack accidentally opened the Spirit World, sucking them all in. Edea ultimately decided to seal Cardes away with the power of Lafdranya, which also costs the princess to be put in a deep slumber in the process and Loch, Dean and Lorand was teleported away. After Loch regrouped, they decided to go to the Spirit World once again in order to free Edea who is actually still alive. However, after rescuing Edea, a new battle begins. With the newly awakened Edea, the Four Heroes landed a powerful attack to Cardes. Seemingly weakened, Edea tries to charge Lafdranya to finally destroy him for good, but Zebra came out of the shadows and heavily damaged Edea. Cardes was able to regenerate and staged an even more powerful attack to the Four Heroes. Ultimately, the Four Heroes managed to conjure an even more powerful seal to the Fallen God, ejecting Zebra out of the Spirit World and permanently seals Cardes in the Spirit World, with their very lives as the cost. His body and memory are slowly deteriorating until the Summoner comes to Spirit World Palmyna, in order to finish Him for good. Abilities Foreign Light Cardes is capable of recovering his and his allies' health using this ability, nullifying all damage dealt to them. Hidden Dimension Hidden Dimension plays a key role in Cardes' abilities. It is capable of casting Curse on a single opponent. Come to Me Cardes is able to summon either Defiant God Luther or Tyrant Goddess Phee to aid him in battle, both of who are strong and dangerous to enemies. Deadly End A lethal attack that can wipe an enemy out in an instant, this is a key weapon in Cardes' arsenal. Endless As one of the deities of the Four Fallen Gods, Cardes is capable of casting Endless with unique chant, an immensely powerful magic only unique to the gods. "Light of the gate... Power of the malicious gods... Karna Masta... These fools... They stand in our way..." Trivia *Cardes is the only one of the Four Fallen Gods who has full artwork, due to his appearance in Palmyna Grand Quest.